This invention relates to configuration and management techniques for integrated circuit test environments. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and apparatuses for a test management system and method in integrated circuit test environments employing automated test equipment (ATE).
Typically, integrated circuits (ICs) are subjected to a variety of tests after fabrication to determine whether the same exhibits satisfactory operational characteristics. The operational characteristics of the ICs are analyzed before being segmented from the wafer upon which the same is formed, referred to as preliminary testing. Preliminary testing usually occurs immediately after fabrication of the ICs on the wafer. Additionally, the operational characteristics of ICs are tested after segmentation and before packaging and after packaging, as well. Thereafter packaging tests usually occur right before shipment to an end-user and is referred to as a Final Test.
Measurement of the operational characteristics of ICs constitutes a significant cost factor when manufacturing ICs. To minimize the costs incurred when production testing ICs, attempts are frequently made to automate the same using automatic test equipment (ATE). The ATE applies stimuli, e.g., electrical signals, to the IC, referred to as the device under test (DUT) and checks responses to the stimuli, e.g., currents and voltages, of the DUT. Typically, the end results of a test is either “pass” if the device successfully provides certain expected responses within pre-established tolerances, or “fail” if the device does not provide the expected responses within the pre-established tolerances.
More sophisticated ATE is capable of evaluating a failed device to potentially determine one or more causes of the failure. To that end, it is common for an ATE to include a computer that directs the operation of the ATE. Typically, the computer runs one or more specialized software programs to provide (i) a test development environment and (ii) a device testing environment. In the test development environment a user typically creates a test program, i.e., a software-based construct of one or more files that controls various portions of the ATE. In the device testing environment, the user typically provides the ATE with one or more devices for testing, and directs the ATE to test each device in accordance with the test program. The user can test additional devices by simply providing the additional devices to the ATE, and directing the ATE to test the additional devices in accordance with the test program. Accordingly, the ATE enables the user to test many devices in a consistent and automated manner based on the test program. Prior art attempts have been disclosed to improve the efficiency of ATE performance when characteristic testing of ICs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,113,883 to House et al. discloses enterprise test configuration and data management systems and associated methods are disclosed for test, measurement and automation environments that allow management, configuration and analysis of test systems and associated data across enterprise-wide test operations. These systems and methods are directed to the production process from the test and test station point of view and provides a variety of mechanisms for test configuration and data management for the ATE including the capability of managing data about each test station, hardware resources, software resources, test configuration, test steps, acquired measurements, test execution, and/or other information related to the tests, the test stations or the units-under-test (UUT). Standardized interfaces are also contemplated for the test station (or ATE) software to communicate with server systems and other ATE if needed, thereby greatly simplifying the coding required for these systems and allowing each test station (or ATE) to talk through the same standardized interface.
Thus, there is a need for improved performance characteristic test techniques for ICs.